simcolonyfandomcom-20200214-history
R/SimColony
r/SimColony is the subreddit used for the SimColony simulation. It was founded on August 24, 2019, and is the main focus of this wiki. Rules # Be nice and use your common judgement when talking to others. 2. Establishment rules for entities and colonies: To make a colony, you must have 50 subs, and make a flag image post in the format of: of colony, colony of sub. Also include information about your governor and backstories in the comments. For independent entities, you must simply name what it is and how it works. We also have native tribes, which can be made by everyone. Current entities include: Pirates, militias, religions and native tribes are the current entities, though you can make companies, expedition groups and so on. 3. Roleplaying rules This is a role-play sub. We pretend to be an entity, like a colony, company, religion and so on. As such, role play must be reasonable. The time period for all role-play is from 1700s to 1900s, as this is the colonial era. It must be realistic, (no magic) and done properly. For example, a colony cannot declare they have lot's of gold immediately; they must declare that they are opening a mine, talk about excavating it, then making a post saying they found gold. 4. Events and other exceptions Once in a while, the mods may choose to make events, when a certain rule is lifted or we may have additional rules. An example could be "magic monday's", where all colonies can use magic but only for a period for 24 hours, or "colonial war". Another exception that will be added to the rules is that in establishing entities, you must avoid using names of existing entities. Especially religions. You may choose to make the religion "redditism" or something instead. Nothing IRL please How to play This has been copy-pasted from official subreddit posts. What is SimColony? SimColony is a roleplay/govsim subreddit. It is a newfound land, full of natives and settlers. How do I play? You can either join an existing group/colony or create one yourself. How do you make a Colony? To create a colony/group you must announce its creation with a Group Creation Post. The format is simple: # Make an image post. # Flair it Group Creation Post # Title the post the name of your colony/group and the name of the subreddit (or the person if no sub) founding it in parentheses. # Add the colony flag as the image. For entity’s/tribes add some kind of logo or symbol or at least some kind of image that represents it. # Then in the comments of the post, there must be a declaration from the parent subreddits head of state appointing the colony's Governor. (This is for colonies, the declaration rules for other groups may differ below) The declaration should also describe the general region the settlement is located eg. landscape, climate, proximity to water, etc. Once the mods have approved and added the group to the official list the flair will be changed to correspond with the type of group. You may also be added to the map of SimColony (work in progress). Types of Groups Colonies - Colonies are settlements set up by other subreddits, they are the most powerful entities on r/SimColony. To create a colony a subreddit must have a minimum of 50 subscribers and must have some kind of leadership/government (democracy, monarchy, dictatorship, etc.) to appoint a governor. Colonies like all other groups are created with a Creation Post. Native Tribes - The land of SimColony is home to many native inhabitants who can often form tribes. To form a Native Tribe you must make a Group Creation Post with the Title being: of Tribe (Name of Tribe) with the declaration in the comments describing a bit about the Tribe. The poster is the leader of the Tribe unless stated otherwise. Independent Entities - Say you don't want to create a Colony or a Tribe, the third option is an Independent Entity. These can be anything that is within reason (and mod approval) such as Trade Organizations, Pirate Fleets, religions, Independent Settlements, intercolonial organizations, military groups, exploration groups and anything else as long as it fits with the game. To form an Independent Entity you must make a Group Creation Post with the Title being: of Entity (Type of entity). The image should be the flag or some kind of logo. The declaration in the comments should specify more about your Entity such as what it does and where it came from. The poster is the leader of the Entity unless stated otherwise. What is the Time Period? The time period of the game is intentionally left vague but in general, should be around the colonial era. Preferably 1800s with the very max being around the 1910s. This is to keep technology in the game relatively consistent and not overpowered. All conflict between groups should be with conventional warfare (NO NUKES!). Keep it reasonable and there should be no problems. Unreasonable Roleplaying Unreasonable roleplaying is not allowed. Events should be close to realism, even if they are not 100% realistic. The moderation team can delete anything they consider unreasonable roleplaying and ban users for continued offenses but will usually give plenty of warnings beforehand. Group Power and Influence The power and influence a group has will be determined by a point system where points will be awarded to different groups for events, challenges, and overall participation in the sub (with a few extra for colonies depending on the amount of subscribers of their home subreddits). Groups will be able to use these points to benefit their group. Points will be awarded as mods see fit. (Note this is in development)